


Dancing For You

by xacular



Series: Little Dancing Bird [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Couch Sex, Dancing, Inspired by Music, M/M, Masturbating, Music, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: So first off I in no way intended this to get sexual but alas of course it did. Secondly I highly recommend you listen to the song mentioned so you get the full feel but by all means you don’t have to!





	Dancing For You

Since putting his foot down about not going to school anymore he had most days to himself to spend how he wanted until Rick needed him anyway. At first, he didn’t know what to do with all his time you can only masturbate so many times, Tv was getting boring or just generally non-stimulating. Morty needed something to put his attention into. He tried reading but he could only sit through that for a little while before his leg would shake or he would have to get up and move around. Maybe he had to find something active.

Morty began to play music just anything depending on his mood, he started to dance. First it was tentative, he felt goofy even though no one was watching. Before long he had looked up basic techniques starting to practice and self teach with Youtube videos and he would create Spotify playlists while he ate breakfast of what he would practice his dance moves to that day.

One weekend he just felt like having fun so he found a Disney playlist pushing the coffee table to the wall along with the other furniture out of his way. First, he stretched out having changed into his dance clothes. There was a large smile on his face in his newly found grace he strode to the surround sound speaker system he had Rick buy and set up last week for him he plugged in his phone pressing play. The familiar music washed over him. Morty let his body move to the music not particularly thinking of what he was doing he just flowed.

It was like his personality bloomed while he danced music was his sunshine like a flower the dance represented the beauty of his petals. His style went from jazz to just being dramatic but then one of those more feeling songs came on and he broke into a graceful alternative dance his body moved it pushed and pulled with the emotions.

Rick had walked out of his hole in the garage he was about to yell at Morty to turn that shit off he didn’t buy him surround sound to play Disney on. When he looked into the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks mouth hanging open he watched Morty dancing with his eyes closed.

Rick had never seen Morty be so graceful or wear anything that revealing he didn’t realize he hadn’t taken his eyes off his form until he dropped to the ground with the end of the song sweating breathing heavily.

Finally, Morty opened his eyes not realizing he wasn’t alone he jumped seeing Rick standing there staring at him.

“H-How long have you been there?” he looked a little embarrassed having had no one watch him dance before.

“I think about halfway though the song that just played.” Rick worked really hard to try and keep is cool and brush it off that he just blatantly ogled his grandson. He pushed himself off the doorframe he was leaning against headed to the kitchen when he emerged he saw Morty standing up.

His words stumbled out. “Do you mind if I-I mean would it be ok if I watched you dance?”

Morty shot a quizzical look at his grandfather. “Sure, Rick but I’m not that great.”

He took a seat on the chair pressed against the wall.

Morty felt really awkward having someone especially Rick going to watch him dance. He felt like he needed to prove something, stealing quick glances back towards his spectator he thought of what he should play what would Rick like to see. Morty knew Rick liked jazzy music and Rock but he had been practicing something more Latin lately so he picked what he was comfortable with knowing it would probably be the most impressive on such short notice. He scrolled through the songs deciding to just do ‘Despacito’ because it still fit with his fun dancing feeling and Rick would probably not laugh with this choice of song. He took a deep breath pressing play.

Rick watched trying not to be obvious about how he genuinely enjoyed the way Morty’s ass looked bent over in those shorts, or the adorable face he made while he was thinking. Rick snapped back to paying attention to the dance when he heard the music kick in.

The intro came in fast but he took position waiting for the lyrics to start. He began to move he really enjoyed how this song made him want to move his hips, he tried to remember not to have idle hands and be aware of his face now that someone was watching. He began to include the foot work, Morty all but forgot Rick had been watching him until he opened his eyes making direct confident eye contact with him. Morty stopped abruptly when Rick shot up and took off back to the garage locking the door behind him.

“R-Rick?” a tentative hand reached towards the escaping man Morty went to the door only to find it locked. He wondered if maybe Rick was disappointed or maybe didn’t like his choice after all. Morty waited by the door ear pressed against it trying to listen to see if he could hear anything to give away why Rick had taken off like that. The song switched when in the brief silence he caught what sounded like an aggressive grunt.

The man couldn’t take it much longer he was just torturing himself at this point. Watching those hips move effortlessly wandering hands like he’s been putting on shows forever framing his body, then he looked at that face the way he bit his lip. _Fuck he has no idea what he’s doing to me._ The bulge in his pants throbbed begging to be touched begging to be let out. Then Morty opened his eyes staring directly into Ricks dark dirty soul he had to fight the urge to take him right there. All he could do to spare him was run to the safety of the garage.

He could hear Morty call out to him as he locked the door to keep Morty out to keep him from what he was about to do. Rick ripped his pants off tripping on them on his way to his chair a bottle of lube sitting on his desk he sloppily poured into his palm. His thoughts racing faster than his breaths he grabbed his rock-hard cock pumping swiftly with more aggression than maybe he had intended he Jerked his hot dick half bent over his desk grunting thinking about the way Morty’s hips looked so perfect swaying around when he danced. A straggled curse left his lips as he tightened his grip spaffing all over the underside of his desk. Rick slumped back into his chair huffing he looked down at his hand sticky with lube and cum. “Shit.”

Morty heard the grunt he knew, he knew what he had done to Rick. Morty covered his mouth in shock as he walked back to the living room where he devised a plan.

For the next several weeks Morty holed himself up in his room. Rick would occasionally go up knocking asking what Morty was doing and that he was sorry for leaving so abruptly last time he really did like watching him he would like to see it again. He just replied that he was practicing privately for now but soon he would be ready to show Rick if that’s what he really wanted.

Morty had to ask summer for a favor he needed something but wasn’t sure how to get it without it being weird. Even that was mildly awkward she looked at him as if to say what in the world do you need this for but she let it drop picking it up for him anyway.

He was ready, he told Rick that he could watch the dance the next day. Morty got up after everyone had left he began stretching he was nervous for what he was about to do. What if he had misheard what Rick was doing and he practiced all of this for nothing. Deep breaths he had to pull himself together Rick would love it but he had to be confident. He set up the living room pushing the furniture around until he had the right space and perfect seating he had to take a dining room chair for Rick to sit on. Before knocking on the garage door.

It opened slightly. “Do you want to watch?” Morty smiled reassuringly.

“Oh yeah sure kiddo.” Rick followed Morty seeing the lone chair in the middle of the room raising an eyebrow to his grandson who just smiled up at him. Rick took a seat.

Morty went to his phone which had already been set up. “Rick. I need you to close your eyes until you hear the music.” He mentioned like it was an after thought. Please he added. Rick obliged closing his eyes.

Morty silently moved to the side taking off his shirt and sweat pants he went back into what would be Ricks view in lacy black underwear stockings and a matching garter belt. He pushed play knowing he would have a little bit of time while it switched songs to the one he had carefully chosen.

Rick knew this song the familiar Rock and roll sex ballad ‘No one like you’ by Scorpion, he opened his eyes. Immediately letting out a deep moan at the sight of his boy in lingerie. Morty smiled fiendishly, he knew Rick was jerking it to him selfishly. Morty began his dance he had practiced watching several pole dancers floor work routines copying moves putting some together until he had made his own of moves he thought would most entice Rick. He crawled towards his granddaddy propping up on his knees he executed perfect body rolls leaning back swinging his legs apart to flip himself over ass in the air facing Rick he danced like he had been stripping his whole life.

Rick gawked lustfully, his arousal wafted off of him like a fog of hormones, Morty stood pushing his ass in Ricks direction as he slapped hard before standing fully up circling Rick’s chair grazing his hand along Ricks chest up his shoulder across his back tracking his fingers along the strong jaw line of the older man. He licked his lips circling his hips to the music he would point sexily mouthing some of the words before biting down on his finger giving Rick his own lustful stares. He finished his routine by crawling up to Rick setting himself up in his lap.

Rick couldn’t hold back anymore he watched Morty getting increasingly harder throughout his dance teasing him with that lacy underwear. He ravaged the boys exposed body with rough hands biting and deep needy kisses. Rick picked him up like he weighed nothing holding him up with one arm Mortys slender legs wrapped around him. His other hand freed his dripping cock he thrust Morty onto the couch. Like an impatient animal he ripped a hole in the lacy underwear so he could push his way into Morty. He whimpered in pain.

“A-ah Rick it hurts.”

“Fuck.” He pulled away working up a sizable amount of saliva into his hand slicking himself and Morty’s ass before doing it again.

He winced but it wasn’t as bad as the first time besides the greedy desperate look on Rick’s face was worth the pain. Rick thrusted hard and fast into Morty’s tight hole he played the dance back in his head gripping onto the boy’s hips. Morty filled the room with moans once he started to feel more pleasure.

“Fuck me daddy!” Morty yelled

“Yeah, you’re a good little slut for daddy, aren’t you?”

Morty’s pleasure echoed the room. He pushed back against Rick’s aggressive primal thrusting until he felt the pulsing as Rick stopped balls deep inside him filling him up like he’s never felt before the sensation too overwhelming he had now thoroughly ruined his new and only sexy pair of underwear. Rick slowly eased his way out of Morty zipping up his pants he began tucking his shirt back into his pants whispering sweet praises into the boys ear caressing his face before he made his way back to the garage leaving Morty to clean himself up.


End file.
